La mort du blond
by Laona
Summary: Un soir un meurtre est commis. Qui est la victime? Qui est l'assasin? NaruSasu


_Titre : La mort du blond  
_

_Couple : NaruSasu  
_

_Résumer : huuum vous verez bien  
_

_Note : Les perso ne sont pas à moi, bas non toujours pas **soupire**_

* * *

Un soir de pleine lune, dans le village tranquille de Konoha, se promenait, un jeune garçon à la chevelure blonde. Il n'était âgé que de treize ans mais déjà il était un ninja assez connu. Non pas pour ses exploits mais surtout pour ses bêtises, et parce qu'il avait en lui, sellé par le quatrième hokage, le démon renard qui avait détruit le village il y a de ça treize ans. Il était orphelin, et avait du repasser l'examen pour devenir aspirant ninja quelques fois car il ne maîtrisait pas le multiclonage. Lorsqu'il y repensait il souriait, car maintenant il pouvait faire autant de clones qu'il le souhaitait. Le jeune ninja, appelé Naruto Uzumaki, était dans le parc, près de la seule sortie du village. Il s'installa sur un banc, le même que lorsqu'il c'était transformé en Sasuke, son coéquipier et rival, pour conquérir le coeur de Sakura, son autre coéquipier, il se mit à sourire bêtement comme à son habitude rien que de se souvenir de son mal de ventre du même jour. 

Le lendemain matin, alors que l'équipe n°7 avait rendez-vous sur le terrain d'entraînement, ils ne virent pas Naruto. Sakura pensa qu'il imitait Kakashi -même si c'était pas le genre de Naruto- leur sensei qui arrivait toujours en retard, mais Sasuke pensa au pire, car son grand frère voulait le démon renard. Lorsque Kakashi arriva lui aussi fut surpris. C'est alors qu'ils aperçurent dans le ciel un oiseau, portant un papier à sa patte droite. Dessus était marqué :

« Kakashi, Sakura et Sasuke, convoqué chez Tsunade immédiatement »

Kakashi regarda ses élèves et parut étonner, mais finit par dire :

« -Nous sommes convoqués chez Tsunade, c'est urgent d'après le message.

-Il ne faut pas attendrait pas attendre ou prévenir Naruto? Demanda timidement Sakura.

-Non, sur le message son nom n'est pas inscrit alors que les votre oui, bon on y va, dispersion!! »

Kakashi, Sakura et Sasuke arrivèrent chez Tsunade, lorsqu'ils virent que tous les ninjas de Konoha étaient là où presque. Que ce passait-il donc? Cela avait-il un rapport avec Naruto? C'est alors que Tsunade réclama le silence, car bien sur les rumeurs avaient bon train.

« Écoutez moi tous, il c'est passé quelque chose de très grave, cette nuit, c'est pourquoi chacun d'entre vous sera interrogé par moi même. Je ne veux aucune question »

Sasuke regarda la rose avec inquiétude pour une fois. Maintenant il en était sur, cette histoire avait un rapport avec le fait que Naruto n'était pas venu ce matin, il ne pouvait pas expliquer comment il le savait, mais son coeur le lui disait.

Le premier à passer à l'interrogatoire fut Sasuke. Tout le monde sortit du bureau pour les laisser seuls avec Shizune.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke, je te ferai aucun mal !!

-Que ce passe-t-il Hokage? Est-ce Naruto? S'il vous plaît répondez moi, j'ai besoin de savoir.

-Je... oui c'est Naruto, il.. il... »

Flash back

Hinata, se promenait dans le parc à la recherche de son collier qu'elle avait perdu la vieille au soir. Elle alla vers le banc ou se trouvait Naruto le soir, de la pleine lune. C'est alors qu'elle vit une forme, puis elle reconnue les cheveux blond de Naruto, la personne qu'elle aimait.

« Naruto, réveille toi, tu ne devrais pas dormir dans le parc, il n'est pas sur la nuit...

-...

-Naruto?

-...

-KYAAAAAAAAAAA, AU SECOUUUUUUR !!! »

Tsunade arriva et trouva Naruto, étendu sur le dos, le banc ensanglanté et son corps lacéré de coups de couteau.

Fin du flash back

Sasuke, se mit à hurler, que ça ne se pouvait pas, que même si c'était un baka, un imbécile, il ne pouvait pas être ... il n'arrivait même pas prononcer le mot « mort » pour lui c'était totalement impensable. Lui qui était si impassible en temps normal, éclata en sanglot, dans les bras de Shizune.

L'interrogatoire se passa très rapidement, puis vint le tour de Sakura, qui elle aussi pleura, puis de tous les ninjas.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde était passé devant Tsunade. Sasuke avait repris son air supérieur, même si ses yeux étaient rougis, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un se rende compte qu'il avait pleuré et encore moins qu'il aimait Naruto, bien plus que comme un frère. Ses sentiments étaient partagés par le principal intéressé aujourd'hui décédé. Sakura ,elle, ne retenait pas ses larmes et pleurait dans les bras d'Hinata. Konohamaru, était tombé dans un profond désespoir, il avait perdu son grand-père peu de temps avant et perdre son « grand frère » lui était insupportable, alors il alla pleurer vers Sasuke.

Flash back

Le premier baiser qu'ils s'étaient échangé avait marqué beaucoup de personne. A la base il s'agissait d'un accident, Naruto observait Sasuke et quelqu'un l'avait poussé sur son rival. Et hop leur premier baiser. D'autres s'étaient suivis, mais ceux-là dans l'intimité. Mais avant cela ce passa :

-« Sasuke écoute, j'crois que j'ai un problème, j'ai l'impression d'être attiré par un homme, que dois-je faire?

-Qui est cet homme? Kakashi-sensei? ÔO

-Non pas lui, il est trop vieux pour moi voyons, non c'est quelqu'un de beaucoup plus jeune, beaucoup plus beau et que je connais depuis déjà très longtemps »

Sasuke réfléchit quelques instants, serai-t-il possible que Naruto l'aime? Si c'était le cas il serai l'homme le plus heureux du monde, depuis toujours le blondinet l'obsédait, le jour pendant les entraînements, les missions... et la nuit dans ses rêves. A chaque fois Naruto venait et lui disait qu'il l'aimait puis se passait ce qui se passe dans tous les couples, mais à chaque fois, le beau ténébreux se réveillait en ce maudissant de l'aimer, de le vouloir.

« Il est beaucoup plus jeune, et c'est .. enfin tu comprends qui sa peut-être ou pas? » Naruto faisait entrechoquer ses ongles, il était très nerveux, il allait faire sa déclaration.

-« Jeune et beau? En dehors de moi je ne vois personne!! Naruto, s'il te plaît regarde moi, oublie cet homme et aime moi... je t'aime tellement..

-Je...

, -Non s'il te plaît, ne me dit pas que tu es désolé ne dit rien, laisse moi juste te prendre contre moi, une dernière fois, s'il te plaît, Naruto... »

Le blond s'exécuta! Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, aucun ne voulant briser cette douce étreinte, que l'amour englobait. Pourtant Naruto leva la tête vers son futur amant, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour commercer puis voulu introduire sa langue et demanda le passage à son beau ténébreux qui lui accorda après quelques secondes, car tout c'était passé trop vite et que ses neurones n'avaient pas voulu se connectés. Les deux adolescents s'échangèrent un long, très long baiser qui se voulait timide mais passionné. Puis d'autres suivirent. C'est ainsi que commença leur relation secrète.

Fin du flash back

Hinata confia Sakura à Kakashi-sensei et partit voir Sasuke. Ils parlèrent quelques minutes puis Hinata avoua qu'elle savait pour lui et Naruto. Le jeune Uchiwa la regarda avec un profond mépris puis voyant qu'elle n'avait rien dit aux autres, son regard redevint neutre. Sasuke et la jeune fille partirent de la maison de l'Hokage pour se rendre chez Naruto. Ils voulaient lui rendre hommage une dernière fois, seuls.

-« Comment va-t-on faire? Nous n'avons pas les clefs de l'appartement!

-Qui te dis que nous ne les avons pas? Naruto m'avait fait un double pour que je puisse lui rendre visite tout le temps, de plus j'ai mes affaires là bas, je souhaiterais les cacher pour que personnes ne comprennent que nous étions ensemble...

-... je comprend, faisons le vite alors! Tsunade ira vérifier chez Naruto dans pas longtemps, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement, ils le trouvèrent comme à son habitude, c'est-à-dire mal rangé, et avec des sachets de ramen.

Sasuke se rendit directement dans la chambre de son cher et tendre, et regarda le lit qu'il avait refait le matin, car ce dernier avait dormit chez Naruto pour l'attendre et être avec lui. Si seulement il avait été le chercher, si seulement il ne c'était pas endormit, il aurait pu sauver son blond. Sasuke était en colère contre lui, il s'en voulait tellement. S'il trouvait la personne qui lui avait prit la seule personne avec qui il se sentait bien, celui-ci passerait un sale quart-d'heure.

Hinata de son côté était partie dans la salle de bain pour regrouper les affaires personnelles de l'Uchiwa. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle retourna dans le salon et vit une photo de Sasuke et de Naruto, les larmes se remirent à pleuvoir sur le jolie visage de la jeune fille. Elle aimait toujours l'Uzumaki mais sachant qu'il aimait le beau ténébreux, elle avait laisser tomber, de toutes les façons elle n'aurai eu aucune chance, tout du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait car en réalité bien avant d'aimer Sasuke, le blondinet aimait Hinata, mais pensant qu'elle le détestait il ne lui avait jamais dit et avait préféré déclarer son amour à Sakura.

La jeune femme alla dans la chambre du blond et trouva Sasuke en larme, tenant contre lui l'oreiller de Naruto, les genoux vers la poitrine, le nez dans l'oreiller pour sentir encore l'odeur de son amant. Hinata, prit délicatement le jeune homme dans ses bras et le berça. Puis ils se mirent à la tache de rangé tous les vêtements de Sasuke.

Une fois fait, ils partirent par la fenêtre lorsqu'ils virent au loin l'Hokage et des ninjas avec elle. Ils se cachèrent et attendirent qu'ils soient passés.

Une semaine passa après l'histoire Naruto et alors que les ninjas reprenaient le cour normal de leur vie, un certain jeune homme restait chez lui, il refusait les missions et c'était mit à boire, bien qu'il n'avait que treize ans, non en faite quatorze depuis ce terrible jour. Bien sur il n'avait pas l'âge, mais faut-il vraiment avoir la majorité pour essayer d'oublier son amour? Le tueur courrait toujours.

Ce fut quatre mois plus tard que l'Hokage fit venir Sasuke dans son bureau :

« Sasuke, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer, non deux en faite. Par la quelle veux-tu commencer? Celle qui concerne Naruto ou celle qui concerne ta famille?

Par Naruto s'il vous plaît !

Très bien, nous avons trouvé l'assassin, il s'agit de Neji qui était jaloux que sa cousine aime votre blond et qu'il ne la regarde même pas, alors il a voulu lui faire peur mais quelqu'un -et c'est là qu'intervient la deuxième nouvelle- lui a fait prendre de la drogue et le jeune cousin d'Hinata à tuer Naruto.

J'vais le tuer, il l'a tué pour lui faire peur? Quel sa, il finira en charpie ou en patté pour dragon.

Sasuke, calme-toi un peu !!

Me calmer? Vous plaisantez j'espère, il a tué mon Naruto juste pour ça!

Il était sous l'emprise de la drogue qu'Itachi lui avait fait avaler.

Je m'en fiche de sa... quoiiiii? C'est Itachi qui est derrière tout çà? Je m'en doutais mais j'aurai espérer me trompé mais... »

Sasuke fondit en larme une fois de plus, alors c'était son frère qui avait tué Naruto? Il le savait mais sans le savoir, en faite il espérait que son grand-frère y était pour rien, mais il c'était trompé. Plus rien ne comptait pour lui, maintenant que l'assassin avait été trouvé, il alla dans le parc, plus exactement sur le banc où Naruto avait été tué, il prit un kunai et se le planta dans le coeur. Il avait au paravant déposé une lettre près de lui.

« Pardonnez moi tous, mais vivre sans lui m'est impossible. Maintenant que l'identité du tueur est connue, je m'en vais rejoindre mon amour là haut. La vengeance ne me servira à rien, je préfaire m'en aller le retrouver et « vivre » pleinement mon amour avec Naruto.

Pardon...

Sasuke Uchiwa »

Le lendemain matin, Hinata devait se rendre aux portes du village et passa par le parc, c'est là qu'elle vit pour la deuxième fois un cadavre, elle alla prévenir l'Hokage qui organisa les funérailles de l'Uchiwa. Il fut enterré au même endroit que Naruto.

C'est ainsi que Sasuke et Naruto purent s'aimer à l'infinie là haut, c'est tout ce que leur souhaitèrent les villageois.

* * *

Des tites reviews?? yeux du chat potter (le but est d'amadoué XD pas de se faire frappé). Donnez moi votre avis, c'est ma premier fic toute seule. 


End file.
